Deja Vu
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: A little oneshot that takes place after the events of volume 4 of the show. Just a tiny bit of whiterose.


**Hey everyone, this is a little one-shot I've been thinking of for a while and I'm gonna try to do it in third person. Also, a special announcement at the** **end.**

 _"Wow this place is gorgeous! Way better than little old Patch."_ Ruby thought to herself as she walked around Haven Academy. Ruby and the rest of team RNJR only arrived a few days ago and Ruby has yet to explore yet. She's been overwhelmed with helping her Uncle. Her Uncle Qrow got injured saving her from some crazy guy with a scorpion tail. She finally got a chance to explore this morning. Her Uncle and the rest of RNJR all doing well.

 _"Its a little me time, finally...though it won't be the same without Yang...or Blake...or...Weiss."_ She hasn't spoken to anyone from team RWBY since she left home aside from the occasional letter to her sister Yang. _"I miss all of them so much, especially Weiss. I just got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. We were gonna go to a movie after the Vital Festival. Guess that won't happen now. I still miss her so much and now i'll never be able to see her_ again." Ruby, started to feel tears brewing in her eyes. "No, _don't cry Ruby, not here, lets think about something else. Oh some ships are coming in, I can go to the landing pad and watch them come in!"_ With that the little red caped crusader made way to the landing pad. As she walked she passed other teams from Haven in the market and all throughout the town.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry!" She finally broke through the crowd just in time to see everyone leaving the ship causing her to pout. _"Aww I missed them land! Darn."_ She sighs to herself before shuffling backwards. "Ugh, I don't know what i'm doing." Right as the little redhead said that she tripped, falling backwards right into someone, knocking over their luggage along with herself. _"Oww, why does this always happen."_

"What are you doing?!"

 _"Aw I hate this part..wait that voice sounds familiar."_ Ruby slowly sat up, eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, sorry.."

"Sorry? Do you have any-" Ruby heard a gasp and got a little confused as she opened her eyes and blinked away the sun. "R-Ruby...is that...no it can't be you..."

"Uh what?" Ruby slowly opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as silver eyes met icy blue ones. Standing before her was Weiss Schnee. But it couldn't be right? Surely she had just bumped her head and this was a vision. Of course, that's what it was, there was no way Weiss was here, her father wouldn't have allowed it. Ruby slowly stood up, expecting the vision to dissipate but..here it was, just staring at her, eyes filled with tears and a hand covering her mouth. Maybe...maybe somehow this was real. "W-Weiss...is...is that really yo-" Before Ruby could finish her sentence Weiss wrapped her in a tight hug, burying her head in her neck, tears streaming out. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, her own tears spilling out. _"This is real, she's really here!"_

"Oh Ruby! I missed you so m-much!" Ruby could barely understand what Weiss was saying but just let her talk. "I never stopped thinking of you, y-you gave me the strength to stay sane trapped in that...that prison! I'm so sorry I couldn't see you, my father took me and w-wouldn't let me. I was so scared you'd hate me!" Weiss pulls back and stares into those silver pools. "You don't hate me right?" Ruby stared right back at Weiss, taking in every detail of her beautiful face. Her eyes red from the crying, Ruby could only imagine her face looked the same.

"No of course not Weiss! There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. I have longed to see you everyday" Ruby leans forward and lays her head against Weiss' and closes her eyes, Weiss doing the same. "I've dreamnt of you for so long.." Weiss giggles slightly and opens her eyes.

"Its dreamed you dunce..." Weiss says it softly as Ruby giggles just a bit.

"I've dreamed of you for so long princess...my princess.." With that Ruby slowly leans forward, pressing her lips to Weiss', silencing any retort from the snow colored beauty.

 **Andddd that's a wrap everyone! Hope you enjoyed it all! So the special announcement. I'm going to start taking commissions soon for RWBY fics! Don't know when I'll get it all set up but be on the lookout for that!**


End file.
